clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/3
Hat Pop's new talk page. See the old one here. Webmaster!?!? I'm a Webmaster?? Cool! [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 00:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) New puffle?! I think I found a prove that CP is going to make new puffles! Look at the pic below. All seven puffles are there. But look above the pink puffle and you can see that there are a pair of huge, pufflish eyes! Image:0213_puffle_furniture_lg.jpg WOAH! -User:Gamgee Wiki Party Photos Image:11.png|At my igloo! Image:112.png|In the Night Club! Image:113.png|At the Dock! Those are the photos I took! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Can You Please edit the photo that says, "PLEASE EDIT!" under it. Copy and paste it in the Paint Program (MS Paint) and write your name! You are my buddy right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi... my name is Slow Poke! Wanna meet on Club Penguin? I use my cousin's penguin named Jone Penguin. By the way... do you know Sharkbate by any chance?? He is my cousin! From.........Slow Poke! Cya So long Hat Pop! I'm leaving this wiki! Nice knowing you! --Slow Poke 03:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'm good eh? I'm good man. I'm good. -DigiSkymin Look! I made this photo myself! It's good right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 05:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Who cares about a title! I'm gonna tell you something cool! If you look at the picture of the puffles above, you can see that above the pink puffle, there is a shadow of a puffle! It might really mean the white puffles are brought by Sensei ( because ninjas turn invisible... shadow of a puffle and invisibility? It kinda matches up) -DigiSkymin (I really don't know what to put for the title...) Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page by clicking the Talk to me!!! in my signature and leaving a message. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 01:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D !!!!!!! OMG!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING '''MANIC' IN YOUR ARTWORK!!!!! I'll honor that pic forever! (so will Manic, if he has any manners) DigiSkymin RE: What is Electives? Some schools in North America have Electives. Electives start in February and continue for four weeks. The last week of electives would be the first week of March. They happen only on Fridays. A student is sent home with a list of electives to choose from! For example: Gymnastics, Bowling, snowboarding/skiing, skating, etc. You have to choose 3 of the electives you want just in case one elective is full. As they say, first come first serve! In my case, I have gymnastics! Hope this helped! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) sigh You probabily already know this, but I'm just going to say it: I cancelled my brithday party. I posted an invitation to almost every one of my friends and only 3 people signed up. I'm not whinning or anyhting, I'm just thinking that I'm always shunned aside and ignored. Digi